Don't mess with MrKirkland
by Owlcity98
Summary: When England gets betrayed by America and Russia, one of his 'imaginary' friends decides messing with England comes with a cost. Fem!USxRussia, Fem!USxUK, UKxOC, NorwayxOC. Better than it sounds. (I hope xD)
1. Chapter 1

Tatiana sat peacefully on the garden swing, gently kicking her legs as she did so. it was a warm summers evening and Tatiana had been waiting for Arthur to return from the World Meeting since early afternoon. It was 5:30pm when she finally heard the gate open, a good two hours after he should have been home.

"Good evening Mr. Arthur!" Tatiana cheered, green eyes sparkling like emeralds in the evening sun.

"Ah, good evening Tatty, you look well. I hope you haven't been waiting long"

Tatiana chuckled quietly to herself, she just loved it when he called her Tatty. She gave her gold wings a gentle flutter.

"Oh not at all _Artie_" she began, deliberately using his nickname, "Besides you know how much we fairies love the sun!" Arthur laughed half heartedly and she realised instantly that something was wrong. Her brow furrowed slightly.

"Artie, come sit beside me, I think you will agree when I say that there's nothing finer than a warm summers evening." she said softly, patting the empty space beside her. Arthur set down his bags and slumped down next to her., letting out a brief sigh in doing so.

"Now Arthur, tell me what's wrong." she questioned with a quizzical look in her eye.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong Tatty. I'm fine, really." he replied, shifting his feet a little.

"Liar."

"What?"

"I said liar. Arthur Kirkland I have known you for well one hundred years now, I can bloody well tell when your lying." Now tell me what's wrong. Is everything with you and Miss America ok?" she spoke, concern now evident in her voice.

"Well, actually since you asked, no everything is not okay. Me and-" Silence, she could hear him choke back the tears as he tried to compose himself. "Me and Amelia broke up."

America. She should have known. That girl had caused England more heartache and trouble over the years than world wars one and two combined. He was just to blinded by love to notice it.

"I cant believe she left me, for him of all people..." he was now sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. Tatiana cautiously put her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, Mr. Arthur, I'm sorry I didn't know. Really I am. Who was it she left you for." she soothed, rubbing his back gently.

"Russia, bloody Russia of all people! I thought they hated each other. Well obviously not since I caught them snogging each others faces off after the world meeting. Sneaky basterd I thought I could trust him... well almost." he yelled, now heartbroken and incredulous. Tatiana took in a sharp intake of breathe. Nobody but nobody made HER Arthur cry. Just ask France and Germany. It seemed it was high time she paid Miss America and Mr Russia a visit.

"Arthur dear look at me. I don't want to see you shed any more tears over Miss America now do you hear. She's simply not worth the hassle." Arthur sniffed and nodded, nuzzling his head in her long, strawberry blonde locks. She blushed scarlett.

"Here, take this." she said abruptly, leaping up from the garden swing. Arthur coked his head to one side, looking slightly bewildered. "It's moon dust, it helps give you sweet dreams" Tatiana said hurriedly, thrusting the bag into his hands.

"Sorry I cant stop long, I have some _business _attend to." Tatiana seethed, as she turned and took flight, waving a final goodbye to Arthur as she did so. Once out of sight, she began to plot just how she could avenge her dear Arthur. Tatiana thought long and hard about what to do, but nothing seemed to come to mind, that was untill she arrived at Miss Americas window. Making herself small so as not to be seen, she observed as Miss America brushed her golden shoulder length locks, a smile plastered on her face as she did so. At that moment, Russia entered the room, vodka in hand.

Sighing he knelt down beside her, looking up like some love sick puppy.

"Oh Amelia, your hair is such a beautiful colour" he stopped to run his fingers through her hair, "and so soft, just like angel wings".

America let out a surprisingly girly giggle as she kissed her Russian lover gently on the lips.

"And to think we hated each other for so many years..." she breathed, sadness in her eyes.

"Da, but that's all behind us now. Come, lets go to bed." he yawned, taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

"You're right honey, its all in the past now...lets...just...concentrate...on the... on the future..."she whispered, quickly drifting of to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight my sweet angel." he said, kissing her fore head.

"Mrg...burgers..." she mumbled into her pillow. Russia gave a small laugh before drifting of to sleep himself.

Any other night, Tatiana would have smiled at such displays of affection. Instead she found herself scowling at what she had just seen. How dare she break up with Arthur then act like nothing ever happened. How. Dare. She. Wand in hand she opened up the window and flew inside. Standing over the bed she gripped the wand tighter, she knew exactly what she had to do.

-TIME SKIP TILL NEXT DAY-

America awoke to the sound of birds singing and the sensation of something tickling the back of her neck.

"Russia honey, stop that! You know how ticklish I am!" she said sleepily.

"Stop what my sweet angel?" Russia asked puzzled, suddenly appearing in front of her. She looked up at him, a bemused expression on her face. Cautiously, she reached behind her back, and grabbed at something soft. What she saw next horrified her.

"Oh my god... MY HAIR! MY FREAKING HAIR IS FALLING OUT! NO! NO!" she screamed running to the mirror.

"IM GOING BALD!" she wined, paying particular attention to the huge bald patches dotted all over her head. Russia dashed to her side.

"Sssh darling. Its ok. Here have a sip of vodka, it will help to calm the nerves." he replied calmly, handing her the bottle. With shaking hands, America took a sip.

"Russia, this... this tastes like..." she swilled it round in her mouth. "This tastes like water."

"What?" he said taking a sip himself, he sat back, horrified.

"It does!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. Russia got up from where he was sat on the florr and ran down to the cellar. Panicking, he opened another bottle of vodka and took a sip, that to tasted like water. He opened another six only to find that all had seemingly turned to water.

"AMELIA! SOMEONE HAS TURNED ALL MY VODKA TO WATER!" Russia shouted up stairs, entangling his fingers in his hair.

"BIG FREAKING WHOOP! IM LOSING MY HAIR UP HERE!" America screamed back.

"SO... JUST WEAR A BANDANA OR SOMETHING!" He replied looking around desperately.

"A BANDANA! ARE YOU CRAZY!" she yelled, appearing at the top of the stairs, clumps of hair still falling from her head. "WHAT THE HELL WILL PEOPLE THINK WHEN THEY SEE ME TODAY AT THE WORLD MEETING!"

"I don't know. But all I know is that we need to stay calm, and head of to the meeting, before we make ourselves even more late than we already have, da? Here, wear this around your head." he said taking of his scarf and handing it to her. Nodding she wrapped the scarf round her head and trudged down the stairs, grabbing Russia's hand for support.

"Ivan?" she asked shakily as they both got in the car.

"Da?" he replied, starting the engine.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you... I'm just pretty scared ya know?"

"I know. And I'm sorry I yelled at you also." he soothed placing his hand on hers.

"lets just get to the meeting.

Both arrived to the meeting about an hour with dark bags under their eyes. Germany was not impressed.

"There you two are, we have been waiting for you for well over an hour now! Where have you been?!" he cried, although he only dared look America in the eye. Tatiana looked up from where she had been sat in the corner, reading a book. Although nobody but England, Norway and Romania could see her, Arthur had wanted her there for today for moral support. A smile once again made its way onto her lips.

"At home. I'll tell you why in private after the meeting." Ivan said simply.

"Fine, Sit down. Both of you."

Judging by the look on Americas face, the spell had worked. England looked over at Tatiana, a worried look on his face. Tatiana simply shrugged her shoulders innocently and got back to reading her book. Her work here was done.

**First chapter! Yaay! Sorry if it all seems a bit rushed, but I've had tons of GCSEs to do. But its the 6 weeks hols know so I should have no problem updating. On a random note: its hot and sunny outside, which is rare for England since its always raining! Ahem sorry... thanks for reading chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about lack of updates, as I funnily enough said I'd have no problem doing. I've been on holiday, so I'm really sorry about that! Thanks to those who have followed my story, it means a lot to me. Any who, I'm rambling on with the story!**

Judging by the look on Americas face, the spell had worked. England looked over at Tatiana, a worried look on his face. Tatiana simply shrugged her shoulders innocently and got back to reading her book. Her work here was done.

Being the gentleman he was, England decided that after the meeting he would go and speak to America to find out what exactly was up with her. She had been acting weird all morning. Instead of being her loud and boisterous self, she had been incredibly quite and conservative; constantly fixing her bandana back into place. so after the meeting finally came to an end, England made his way over to wear America had been sitting.

"Hey...uh... America? Is...uh...everything ok with you this morning, its just that you seem a little..." England began, attempting to look America in the eye, but failing miserably.

Silence. America turned her attention away from Russia and to the rather nervous Brit standing beside her. She got up from her seat and went to leave the room, gesturing for Arthur to follow her. He walked silently behind America, desperately trying to stay calm. He'd never seen Amelia so serous before. As soon as she had shut the meeting door behind her, she turned to Arthur rage evident in her sapphire orbs.

"So... you really wanna know what's up do ya? Huh?" she hissed, picking at her nails.

Arthur nodded, making sure he kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't already know the answer, _Iggy._" she spoke his name as if it was something really repulsive, like a bad smell that just wouldnt go away.

"No answer huh? Well then, why don't we start with how you made me LOSE ALL MY FREAKING HAIR!" she screamed, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him up against the wall.

"What? Amelia, I've got no idea what your on about. What do you mean lose all your hair?" England quivered, unable to move against Americas iron grip.

"What do I mean? What do I mean? THIS is what I mean!" Amelia yelled, ripping off her bandanna. "This...is...what...I...fucking...mean... you limey basterd!" America suddenly began to sob uncontrollably, suddenly realising the grip she had on England, letting him drop to the floor. Shakily he picked himself up of the floor and stumbled over to wear America was now sitting and attempted to put a trembling arm around her shoulder.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME LIMEY BASTERD"

"What's going on here?" The pair looked up to see Russia standing in the doorway, expression eerily blank, as always. He hurried over to America, extending his hand and helping her up. "What's the matter darling? Is the little English man bothering you?"

"Oh shut up and go back to drinking your ruddy vodka you git" England snarled looking up from the floor.

"I would, if someone had not turned it all to water." Russia stated calmly.

"I bet you did that as well!" Amelia sniffed grabbing onto Russia's arm.

"For the last time I have no idea what your talking about!"

"Oh just face it Iggy, you hate the fact that's I'm with Russia, so you used your poxy magic to get back at me."

"What?! Oh don't be stupid! I would never use any dark magic on you. I...I love you to much to do that..." England said, tears forming in his eyes. America just shook her head, clearly not believing a word he had just said. She grasped hold of Russia's hand and walked briskly out of the front door. England attempted to swallow the lump in his throat before finally letting the floodgates open. He cried for what seemed like hours before feeling a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Arthur, is everything ok?" Tatiana asked kneeling down by his side.

"Yes... yes everything is fine. Why do you ask?" he said wiping his eyes hurriedly.

" I ask because your sat in the hallway sobbing sir, now is everything alright?" Arthur sniffed and said nothing "Oh Artie come here" she cooed pulling him in for a hug. Arthur wept into Tatiana's chest as she stroked his hair and whispered words of comfort.

"Look, we had better get going, people are looking at you weird." Tatiana whispered.

Arthur looked up to see Germany staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Yes, your right, it is uh getting late, I'll tell you about it in the car" he sighed and got up from the floor. "Milady" he said holding out his arm. Tatiana smiled and linked her arm with his.

**Tadaa! Chapter 2 is complete. Sorry if its a bit too short! **


	3. Chapter 3

As they sat in the car, Arthur driving and Tatiana in the passenger seat, he told her all about the run in he had had with America after the meeting had finished. Tatiana strained in her seat, Arthur was speaking so quietly she could barley hear a word he was saying.

"She had me up against a wall at one point, you should have seen the look in her eyes... I've never seen so angry like that before. She really seems to think that I would do something like that to her." Arthur croaked, hands shaking a little.

"Oh Arthur don't be silly -"

"Maybe I did do it..."

"WHAT?" Tatiana's head darted up from her lap.

"I mean I wouldn't have done it consciously, otherwise I would have remembered doing it. No, I mean I would have done it subconsciously. If I have the power to perform dark magic, I should think I have the power to perform such an act, even if it was in my sleep." he quivered, glancing quickly over a Tatiana before turning his eyes back to the road. Tatiana gulped and felt a stab of guilt. This was defiantly not what she had expected. In fact the more she looked at Arthur, the more responsible she felt for his depression. It made her sick to her stomach, she flopped back in her seat, letting out a shallow sigh as she did so.

"Tatty?" Arthur said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" she mumbled, turning he gaze back to Arthur.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh yes Mr. Arthur. I just feel a bit sick is all. May I open a window?"

"Of course."

Opening the car window, she relished the feeling of cool air on her skin. Closing her eyes, she wished that she could disappear, or a least just turn back time. What she did? Was it really worth it? How could she ever put it right? The cool air combined with the soft sound of the engine created a unique lullaby, eventually sending her to sleep.

_A blonde boy wandered aimlessly through the woods, tears streaming from his eyes. _

_"Mummy, daddy where are you?" the little boy sobbed looking around desperately for any sign of his parents._

_"Mummy please, I'm scared." He was on his knees now, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His pleas grew quieter as he rocked himself back and forth._

_"I don't want to be alone in the dark" he wept, his voice barley a whisper._

_"You don't have to be..." a tiny voice spoke, out into the night._

_"W-who's there? Mummy, is that you?" the child asked meekly, green orbs twinkling with tears ready to drop._

_"No, but I am not someone who you should have any reason to fear , are you alright?" she said emerging from the bushes, wearing a simple forest green dress and no shoes. Her strawberry blond hair was wavy and was cut just above her shoulders. she had green eyes similar to the boys, only hers seemed to have twists of amber and lit up brightly against the night sky. The young child gasped as he noticed something even more striking about the girl, and it wasn't just her eyes. On her back, were two, golden rain drop shaped wings, iridescent against the dark eerie forest back drop. _

_The girl gave him a soft, reassuring smile before holding out a hand. The little boy grasped it with caution._

_"You're a fairy!" he breathed, not able to tear his gaze away from the pair of golden wings that fluttered gently upon her back._

_"Yes!" she chuckled in bell like laughter "Now, you look tired. Why don't you stay with me for the night and I'll help you look for your parents in the morning."_

_He nodded "Where are your parents?"_

_The fairy stopped in her tracks and her smile drooped slightly._

_"I-I don't know... Actually, to tell the truth, I'm not sure if I even HAVE parents. It's always just been and the woods. Yet, I seem to have a faint memory of someone holding me, when I was very, VERY small. Not long after I'd bloomed."_

_"Bloomed?" he asked, cocking his head to one side._

_"Yes, why didn't you know? Every time a flower blooms, a woodland fairy is born. The same as every time a child loses a tooth, a tooth fairy is born. And when ever you see a shooting star, a dream keeper is born. They're like guardians of the dream world, you see. It's then up to the fairy elders to watch over them, until them deem the old enough to be independent." she smiled sadly, before squeezing his hand tightly and leading him under a moss covered old oak. "Here should be fine." _

_They two children lay down on the moss, before hearing a crackling sound from the bushes. The boy gasped and grasped her hand even more tightly._

_"It's okay, it's only a unicorn!" she giggled, but then she saw the look on his face. "You've never seen a unicorn before, have you?" he shook his head vigorously, he had never even thought them to be real. "It's ok, he wont hurt you." she reassured as he reached out a shaky hand to pet the unicorn. He smiled at the soft silky sensation of the coat of unicorn beneath his tiny hand. Slowly, his mismatched teeth grew into a smile._

_"What's his name" he asked, still smiling._

_"He hasn't got one. I'm not very good at naming things..." she replied ruefully, hiding her face with her hair._

_"Can I name him?" he looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Please..."_

_"Of course." The boy looked away for a moment, seemingly lost in thought._

_"Carlisle."_

_"Carlisle?" she asked, a little confused._

_"Yes, it's a castle. My parents used to take me there all the time. It's such a beautiful place, you'd love it there."_

_"Will you take me there one day?" she asked, eyes full of hope. "It's just that I've never been outside of the woods before. He nodded and gave a yawn, quickly followed by a shudder. She sighed and unpinned her deep green cloak from around her shoulders, before draping it around his shoulders. He smiled and thanked her before they both settled down on the moss, ready for a goodnights sleep. It's then he felt a sharp pain in his mouth._

_"Miss fairy, I think a tooth fairy has just been born." he whispered._

_"Why would you say that?" she said, turning on her side to face him._

_He reached inside his mouth only to pull out a small, bloody, milk tooth. _

_"I've just lost a tooth!" he laughed, giving her a gappy grin._

_They looked at each other briefly before bursting into fits of laughter._

_"I'm Tatiana, but you can call me Tatty..." she breathed, still recovering from the fit of laughter she had just been in._

_"My names Arthur Kirkland, but I guess if I can call you Tatty, you can call me Artie." he yawned, rubbing his eyes._

_"Well the Artie, it's getting pretty late, so lets get some sleep." Arthur nodded and closed his eyes._

_"Goodnight Tatty" he uttered snuggling down into the moss._

_"Goodnight Artie, sleep tight." she uttered back. She closed her eyes, and just before she was about to drift of to sleep, she felt a tiny hand grasp hers. And for the first time in her life, she wasn't alone._

She awoke, expecting to still be in the car. But instead, she found herself lying in a soft comfy bed. Arthur must have carried her up to one of his spare bedrooms while she was asleep. On her bedside table was a glass of warm milk and a note reading: _If you need anything you know where I am~ Artie xx._ She smiled and wiped away warm tears that were falling fast down her cheeks. Taking a sip of her warm milk, she lay back in her bed. Wondering if she had done the right thing.

**So there's chapter 3... hope it wasn't to short for you~**


	4. Chapter 4

Tatiana guessed that at some point she must have fallen sleep as when she looked at her bedside table the clock showed that it was already 8:30 am. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slipped out of bed. Starring at her refection in the mirror the young fairy smoothed out her hair, before creeping across the landing. She stopped outside Arthur's room, and peaked through the slightly open door. A smile graced her lips as she saw that he was still fast asleep. Quiet so as not to wake him, she cautiously opened the door and snuck inside. A sad smile crept across her face as she caught sight of an old photo of both her and Arthur sitting in the forest hanging proudly on the wall. She began to walk closer to the photo when she felt something crunch beneath her feet. Letting out a small gasp she looked down to see the smashed up remnants of a photo of him and America, taken the day they had started dating. Tatiana had vivid memories of helping Arthur pick the suit her wore that day, as well as the flowers and the place that they would eat.

_"Everything must be perfect. Which means of course that all the food must be edible." Arthur had said, combing his hair._

_"If she really loved you she wouldn't care how bad your food tastes..." Tatiana mumbled staring at his refection in the mirror._

_"Hm, what was that Tatty?" He said turning his gaze to her._

_"Oh-uh, I said that you really must love her if your bothering to comb your hair!" she laughed nervously, not daring to look him in the eye._

_"What do you mean, bothering to comb my-OW!" Arthur yelped, tugging at the comb that was now seemingly stuck in his hair. Tatiana sighed, grasped the comb and teased it gently through his hair._

_"There, see? You have to be more gentle Artie." she giggled, placing the comb back onto the dresser. _

_"Yes, well I'm in a hurry is all. I really, really like her you know? I just hope she feels the same way..." he huffed, smoothing out the edges of his hair._

_"I'm sure she does dear." Tatty replied, straitening his tie. Suddenly, she felt a hand move to her face. Her cheeks flushed red as she slowly raised her head._

_"Thank you Tatty." he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb._

_"For what?"_

_"For everything, I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with."_

_"What? Oh don't be silly!"_

_"No, Tatty I mean it. You've always been there for me, through thick and thin. It means a lot to me you know." he moved his free hand up to cup her other cheek before kissing her forehead briefly. For a moment, everything was silent. So silent, Tatty was afraid that he might be able to hear her heart beating rapidly against her rib cage._

_"Well, I'd better be off." Arthur, said breaking the silence. _

_"Yes, you'd better. Don't you know that it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" Tatiana replied shakily moving a hand up to her face._

_"Yes, quite. Have you got any plans for this evening Tatty?" he said as he shrugged his best coat on._

_"Why as in a matter of fact I have. One of Norway's trolls have feel ill, apparently he's coming out in purple blotches. So Norway rang to see if I could come round and help him treat him before it spreads. I have a slight suspicion that it might be troll pox, but you never can be too sure, can you?" she breathed as she followed him down stairs to the front door. Arthur chuckled._

_"What's so funny?" Tatiana enquired, stopping on the last stair._

_"Oh nothing. It's just the last thing I heard, Norway had a bit of a thing for you my dear." Arthur smiled turning his head back in her direction._

_"What! Who the flip told you that?!" she asked, slightly embarrassed._

_"Romania. Why don't you like him?"_

_"No! Well at least not like that! I like someone else..." she clamped her hand over her mouth, realising what she had just said._

_"Oh really, and who would that be?" Arthur asked, a smirk creeping onto the corners of his mouth._

_"Oh, it's no one, really..." she began, palms sweating like crazy as she clasped them both together._

_"Oh god"_

_"What?"_

_"It's not... France? Is it?" he asked, a little horrified._

_"Oh good god no! As if I'd fancy the frog!" she retorted, feeling a little offended._

_"Well then... Is it Prussia?"_

_"No!"_

_"Spain?" _

_"No!"_

_"Germany?"_

_"NO! Look, you really had be getting of. Amelia will be wondering where you are!" _

_ "Ok ok! I'm going, I'm going!" he opened the door and stepped outside. "Have a nice date!" he chuckled._

_"Yeah you too... HEY! ARTHUR!" she yelled, face once again flushing a bright shade of red. He heard him run laugh once more as he hailed a passing taxi._

Careful as not to cut her hands, she picked the shards of glass from the floor and placed them in the bin. When she had arrived home later that evening, she found that Arthur was already home. But he was not alone. With him was Amelia. They were both fast asleep on the sofa. A few weeks later Amelia turned up on the door step carrying several boxes. When Tatiana asked what she was doing, Arthur had simply stated that she was moving in. So from then on, Arthur seemed to have less and less time for her, and more and more time for America. But despite this, everyday after work, Tatiana would still have a piping hot cup of tea waiting for him, along with one of her freshly made scones, topped with clotted cream. No matter how hard she tried, she could not resent him. After just over a month, she told him that she would be moving out in order to give him and Amelia some space. He told her again and again that she didn't have to, but she insisted. How else was he supposed to explain to her why no guests were never aloud to use her room whenever they came to stay. He finally agreed and she left, promising that she would visit everyday. And she did. Everyday after work. Even when he was working over seas. She would be there, ever smiling, ever hoping that one day, everything would go back to normal.

**So there it is, the next chapter of the story! Before I sign of, I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited and followed my story. It really means a lot to me! I know my chapters never seem to be that long and that my updates are really slow, so thanks for your patience! So to say thanks, have a cookie! *gives you all a cookie* You know the great thing about virtual cookies? They can be any flavor you like~ So enjoy~ (Please don't ask me for an actual cookie, because I don't have any on me at the moment!) **


	5. Chapter 5

After successfully blooding her hands from clearing the broken glass from Arthur's bedroom floor, she decided to do him a favour and make him breakfast. Tatiana scoured the fridge and all the kitchen cupboards but the best she could find was a half empty bottle of milk, some bran flakes, and of course, shed loads of tea bags. _Seriously, how much tea does one man need_ Tatiana thought as picked up a box of _PG Tips_ tea.

"What ever am I going to do with you Artie..." she murmured whilst gazing absent mindedly at the colourful array of shrubbery in Arthur's garden. Upon closer examination, she noticed that a couple of bushes in Arthur's garden were _berry_ bushes, so she picked up a small wicker basket she had found lying around and stepped out into the garden. Tatiana picked a mix blackberries, blue berries and strawberries, before heading back inside to bake some fresh scones. An hour later the hole house smelled of fresh berries and scones. She set the table and placed freshly made breakfast on the table. It had taken an considerable amount of time, but she figured that it was least she could do.

"Tatty is that you? Mmmm, something smells good, did you make me breakfast?" Arthur inquired as he entered the dining room, dressed in his green dressing gown and slippers. He smiled at her sleepily, scratching his messy blonde hair.

"Yes, please Mr. Arthur take a seat." she pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit down. He smiled, a little confused and sat down. Arthur grabbed a cream covered scone topped with berries and took a hesitant bite.

"Wow, this is really good. Mind you, you always were the better cook. Unlike me, I'm bloody awful..." Arthur stated whilst taking another bite. Tatiana scoffed.

"Well I did try and teach you! Besides, your not THAT bad!"

"Oh really? The last time I cooked anything for anyone I gave them food poisoning! Besides, my cooking is the reason Italy is so afraid of me!" Arthur exlaimed setting the scone down. "That reminds me, I was thinking of throwing a party to night, since the meeting's been held at my place. I thought that it might be nice for everyone to kick back and relax after the world meeting, I mean you know how stressful they can be!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'll be sure help with any preparations, and then leave in a timely fashion..."

"Oh no you don't. I want you to stay and be my guest of honour."

"What! But nobody can see me!" Tatiana exclaimed, almost falling of her chair.

"I'm sure a simple transformation spell can change that..."

"Well, yes but what about Miss America?" Tatiana cut in, she didn't fancy the idea of making America resent Arthur any more than she already did.

"What about her? She's moved on, and so have I. So, why don't you go and figure out what dress you going to wear whilst I inform everyone about tonight's arrangements." He said as he got up from his seat and made his way down the hallway. She rose from her seat, feeling a little confused and made her way back to her tree house in the forest. She nodded at Carlisle who was stood outside the tree house munching on some bluebells.

"Carlisle, stop eating my bluebells." Tatiana sighed as she unlocked her front door.

Once inside she locked the door and made her way over to her dresser and began searching for a dress that she could wear that night to the ball. After about half an hour of relentless searching she finally gave up, flinging herself onto her bed.

"Man, this feels way to much like a scene out of Cinderella..." she groaned, looking over at the piles of clothing strewn all over the floor."

"Aww, giving up are we?" said a voice. Tatiana rolled her eyes.

"Oh do shut up mirror, I never asked for your opinion." she said irritably opening one of her closed eyes.

"Oooh, touchey. You know, I could give a makeover..."

"Pft, yeah like I'm going to let you talk me into doing that again."

"What? I'm a magic mirror, it's what I do."

"Yeah, except last time, you turned me into Jay bird."

"Ever heard of an honest mistake?"

"You ever heard of a broken mirror."

"Fine be that way, don't go. It's not like you'll be letting anyone down. Oh no wait, what about Arthur? Your childhood friend, do you really want to let him down, hm?" Tatiana sat up and glared at mirror. "Mind you, I suppose he only wants you there to make America jealous..."

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about him that way! Cause if you do I'll..."

"You'll what? Curse me like you did America and Russia?" mirror sneered.

"No, I'll smash you like I did me compact last week. Except this time, it won't be an accident." Tatiana's eyes flashed amber with rage as she stood up to face the mirror.

"Whoa, easy tiger, wouldn't want your 2p side to come out now, would we. Now, do you want a makeover or what?"

"Fine ok, you win. But don't try anything funny."

"Wouldn't dream of it..." he chuckled. Tatiana screwed her eyes shut as she was engulfed by a bright flash of light. When she opened her eyes, she expected the worst, but was pleasantly surprised. She wore a knee length, light green lacey dress embelished with white butterflies. On her feet, she wore silky green ballet shoes and her hair was curled just above her shoulders. She let out a stifled gasp.

"Surprised, are we?"

"Yes, very. I think I owe you an appolgy." Tatiana said marvelling at her refection.

"None needed. Now, hadn't you better be going?"

Tatiana looked at the watch to see it was already 6:30pm. quickly, she grabbed her shawl and ran out the front door. Since the spell she had used had caused her to appear human, she could not fly there, so instead she rode Carlisle.

Once she had arrived, she hurried up the drive way and knocked on the door. She heard something smash and a little bit of shouting before the door was thrown open by none other than Arthur himself.

"Sorry about the wait Tatty, just had a slight problem with the waiter..." Arthur stopped in mid scentnce as he looked at Tatiana, baffled.

"Is something the matter, Artie?" she asked a little nervously.

"No, it's just that... you look beautiful Tatiana. Absolutely breathtaking." he breathed, helping her inside. A blush crept across both of their faces as Arthur slowly brought his face closer to hers. He ran a set of fingers through her hair.

"Despite having known you for over 1000 years, I don't think I've ever seen you look so beautiful..." he whispered.

"What do you mean..." but before she could continue, she was silenced by Arthur's soft lips capturing hers. Every part of her body tingled with excitement as she slowly melted into the kiss, gradually gaining the courage to kiss back. Arthur's eyes opened at the sudden action, before wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tight with passion.

"Well that escalated quickly." came a loud, crude sounding voice. The two broke apart and stared in shock at the source of the voice.

"And there was me thinking that you were still heart broken over me... evidently not. she sneered. "Who the hell is she anyway?" Amelia glared, looking Tatiana straight in the eye.

"She is Tatiana, an old friend of mine." he said returning the glare.

"A little more than a friend don't you think, Russia honey?"

"Da." Russia replied, looking her dead in the eye. Tatiana gulped, the aura he was giving was not a good one.

"Yes, well. I'll get you both a drink then shall I?" Arthur said, hostility evident in his voice.

"Yeah you do that." America sneered. Once he had left the room, along with Russia America made her way over to Tatiana.

"You may think your special. But your not. He will NEVER get over me. Just look at yourself. We have the same hair, we are the same height, your just another me."

**So there it is, the next chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rushed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
